


The Targaryen Soldier

by SebStanborn



Series: The Dragon And The Soldier [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Collage, Eventual Story, F/M, Photoset, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebStanborn/pseuds/SebStanborn
Summary: She was beautiful. Beautiful, in the way a forest fire was beautiful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this'll eventually lead into an actual story, but for now, enjoy! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few of you were asking when I'm going to post the story, and I'm so sorry I haven't yet I've just been really busy, have been attempting to write two other stories and have hit a major writers block. I'll get to it eventually, I promise (I love rare pairs and pairs that haven't been written yet), I know exactly how I want it to go, but if any of you have any idea on how I should start, please share! Here's the beginning outline: Mutant Dany, Winter Soldier Bucky, post CATWS, not Civil War compliant, Bucky is on a mission to destroy HYDRA and they meet each other in a HYDRA base or both of them are on the run from the law and team up or Dany is an X-Men sent out to find Bucky or she was found in a HYDRA base by the Avengers like Wanda and Pietro and became an Avenger then found him. If you have any different ideas on how the story should go I'd love to hear them! :D In the meantime, have some more Stormbucks and Stanclarke (Embastian? Sebilia? Sebclarke? Emstan? Emilian?).


End file.
